AmberGreyGold
by DelusionalFun
Summary: Colors. Imagine a world that is simply black and white. No grey, no brightness other than the shock of white. Colors are what make sight worthwhile. Colors help love...


**Another new story! I am on a **_**kick.**_** So this is a Modern AU and will have a story in the same universe (color!verse), called BlueGreyHazel which'll focus on Infernal Devices characters instead of MI characters. Now I demand that you enjoy *wink*. **

**Warnings: AU, slash, femslash, Isabelle/Clary, Jace/Simon, Alec/Magnus, limes, OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own MI, if I did there'd be **_**much **_**more slash and Magnus would be the main character. Just saying! **

Chapter 1 Now Introducing...

Alec Lightwood ran a hand through his hair. It was his first week living with his mom and his first day going to school with his brother and sister. The first day of his senior year—and it would be at Idris High School. School of the Shadowhunters...fun?

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Alec heard his little sister, Izzy, shriek. He cringed, Izzy's voice was strangely high-pitched when she screamed; considering her voice was sweet, but husky the rest of the time, it confused him.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back.

He tugged one of his old sweaters over his slightly too-tight black shirt and hurried downstairs to join Izzy and Jace. Alec reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled nervously at his siblings. Izzy looked beautiful, as always. Glossy raven waves fell to just below her chest and dark grey eyes rimmed with black eyeliner stared up at him, gleaming happily. He slim, athletic body was emphasized by a tight scarlet top and a pair of stylishly ripped black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of leather boots with stiletto heels that made her taller than Jace's six-foot tall frame.

Jace looked devilishly handsome, dark golden eyes glinting underneath pale golden curls. He was smirking wickedly at Alec and proudly wearing his school's letterman jacket. Alec was happy he moved past that crush years ago—it was stupid to crush on a straight guy, not to mention that he was his adopted brother. "C'mon Ally," Izzy said insistently. "It's your first day!"

Alec scowled, dark waves of hair falling into his eyes, giving him a slightly brooding look. "I know," he said quietly. "Don't expect me to be happy about it." Jace chuckled, his smirk growing.

"Aw, Alec, you sound like me! How sweet! You know, imitation is the highest form of flattery." he teased. Alec instinctively flipped him off. Jace shook his head scoldingly. "Naughty, naughty."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Both of you, outside," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Jace said mockingly, saluting her. Izzy arched an eyebrow, her expression flat even though her eyes were amused.

Crossing her arms, she said, "Get your skinny ass in the car, Jonathan." He punched her arm, hard.

"Don't call me that, _Isabelle_! And I would have you know my ass is _perfect_."

Izzy stuck her tongue out at him. "Sure it is, asswad. Sure it is. Now move!" Jace stuck his tongue back out at her before slipping into the front seat. Alec glared at him; the stupid blond bastard knew he preferred the front seat. Pouting (though if you asked, he would deny that), he slid into the seat.

Izzy got into the driver's seat and off they went. Ah, shit. Why did they let her drive again?

—

"Clare-bear! You ready?" Clary Fairchild gagged to herself when she heard Magnus, one of her best friends use a nickname she despised.

With an irritated expression on her face, she shrieked back. "Almost, Magi-poo!" She smirked when she heard the (sweet) sound of Simon Lewis, the last member of their little trio, laughing his ass off at Magnus. "Don't get me started on you, Simy-boo!" she yelled to the geeky boy. His hysterical laughter suddenly cut off.

Clary was smirking as she left her room and headed down the stairs. She saw Magnus first and her smirk grew. Magnus Bane was gorgeous beyond belief and he was well-aware of it. With skin the color of darkened caramel, slanted green-gold eyes, spiky onyx hair, and a lithe, muscular build, Magnus was a rather vain little boy...well, big boy, considering he was about six-four. He was also _flamboyantly_ bi (he preferred boys). Seriously, he was covered in glitter and had a pair of the tightest red skinny jeans Clary had ever seen.

Simon, on the other hand, was geeky-squared. He had messy dark brown curls, coffee-brown eyes hidden behind hipster glasses, a light tan, and a lean build. He was wearing a black shirt that said 'Do not approach a dragon for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup' with a pair of ripped black jeans and black converse.

"You guys ready?" Clary asked, pulling her fiery curls into a loose ponytail.

Simon struck a heroic pose. "Babe, I was born ready." Magnus and Clary rolled their eyes in unison.

Jocelyn, Clary's mom, stuck her head out her bedroom window. "Have a nice first day. Clary, do not get into a fight. Simon, honey, don't forget your lunch. And, Magnus, try to remember that not everyone loves glitter and that isn't a crime!"

Magnus smacked his arm against his chest, his sparkly eyes wide and full of fake shock. "Mother! How could you lie to me in such a way?" Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed the taller boy's wrist.

As he was dragging Magnus out of their house, Simon and Clary yelled back, "Bye mom!"

Jocelyn had practically adopted Simon and Magnus a couple of years ago. See, Magnus, Clary, and Simon became friends because they all had horrible family situations when they first met.

Magnus's mother killed herself and his step-dad, finding out Desiree Bane had cheated on him to produce Magnus, had tried to drown him a year later, when he was thirteen. Magnus managed to fight him off and ran away to Clary's.

Simon's dad, a firefighter, died on the line of duty when he was fourteen, two years ago. His mom became a drunk, trying to drown out all of her problems. She hated Magnus and constantly went on about how homosexuality was a sin and that Magnus deserved to be killed. Simon, who (like Magnus) was bisexual, hadn't run away, but he tried to stay away from home as much as possible. It didn't hurt that his older sister, Rebecca, was dating Clary's brother, Jonathan.

Finally, there was Clary herself. Clary's dad, Valentine Morgenstern, was a serial killer and an abusive bastard. His type was criminals and people unaccepted by society. Valentine was caught when Clary was twelve years old, after ten years of beating her and her family.

So, yeah, they bonded over shared fucked-up histories. And yet, their friendships worked incredibly well.

Magnus threw his arm around Clary's shoulders, a difficult task, considering she was almost a full foot shorter than him. "You ready to see Isabelle Lightwood again, dearest little sister?"

She flushed a dark, tomato-red. "Shut up!" she squeaked, ramming her elbow into his toned stomach.

**Magnus Bane: Godfrey Gao**

**Alexander Gideon Lghtwood (Alec): Gaspard Ulliel **

**Clarissa Adele Fairchild (Clary): Karen Gillian **

**Isabelle Lightwood (Izzy): Ashley Greene**

**Jonathan Christopher Herondale (Jace): Alex Pettyfer **

**Simon Lewis: Robert Sheehan**

**Aline Penhallow: Sandrine Holt**

**Jordan Kyle: Logan Lerman **

**Maia Roberts: Brooklyn Sudano**

**Camille Belcourt: Holly Madison**

**William Herondale (Will): Adam Gregory **

**James Carstairs (Jem): Eiji Wentz **

**Theresa Gray (Tessa): Alexis Bledel **

**Jessamine Lovelace (Jessie): Heather Morris **

**Sophie Collins: Emma Watson **

**Gideon Lightwood: Jenson Ackles**

**Gabriel Lightwood: Robert Patterson**

**Cecily Herondale: Alexandra Daddario **

**Desdemona Nightwood (Des): Naya Rivera **

**Kellina Rose (Kells): Diana Agron (skank!Quinn)**

**Charlotte Branwell: Tina Fey**

**Henry Branwell: Rupert Grint **


End file.
